Mrs Malfoy
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Oneshot! Draco and Astoria Malfoy. After marriage and before children. A small M-rated scene at the end. Written for a competition.


**Authors note: Written for a competition. **

Draco stood in the grass in front of the stone and glass house. It wasn't nearly as large as the manor house, but it sat on rolling Italian vineyards as far as the eye could see. It was a double investment, he had employed, yes was paying and everything, house elves to produce a new brand of elf made wine, and he had obtained a perfect and beautiful house for getaways.

Astoria had just seen the house for the first time, her eyes were shining with excitement. She turns towards her husband "It's perfect" she decides

He smiled down at her. "There is a separate dwelling, behind the distillery that houses all of the elves but two. There are two elves that live in the main house and that are for personal use rather than for the wine. Nothing is decorated so you will get full access to shop until your heart is content.

Astoria felt like a school girl as she almost jumped with joy when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She just couldn't help herself.

He lifted her into his arms bridal style and smiled as he pulled back. "It's been a lot of years since I got to carry you across the threshold Mrs. Astoria Malfoy."

Astoria grins "Take the lead Mr. Draco Malfoy" she leans up and kisses his jaw, the kisses trailing to his ear

Draco groaned softly and walked into the house nudging the door closed with his elbow he had intended to sit her down once entering, instead he carried her into the sunlit, completely bare sitting room and he sat down with her in his lap, directly on the marble floor. He propped himself up on his hands and leaned his head back to give her better access.

Astoria spent a few minutes exploring his neck with her mouth before pulling away and looking around the room "Remarkable" she whispers

Draco smiled, a truly, blissfully happy smile. "I am glad that you like it. I love that most of the outside walls are windows, I feel like I am outside."

Astoria smiles back at him widely, her fingers grazing over his lips "I love your smile"

"You are the one that puts it there." Draco replies.

Astoria stands up taking his hands to help him up to "May I have a tour, kind husband"

He allowed her to pull him to a stand, he kept her hand in his as he led her through. "It isn't as large as any of our properties before because only we will be here, no kids, no guests, no parties, no business, just us. This is the sitting room, obviously." he pulled her into the dining room, all of the walls were either stone or glass windows from floor to ceiling, there was a huge stone fireplace that opened into both the sitting room and the dining room, meaning you could look through it and see the other room it there was no fire. "This is the dining room, or course you get to decorate but I would rather it be a smallish table if possible. This is the kitchen." and so it continued through the main floor, which also held, the elves quarters and a small library. He lead her up the marble staircase to the floor above.

Astoria was constantly using her free hand to touch the stone and marble, her fingertips dancing at the texture. She had intertwined her fingers with his at some point but can't specifically remember them. In her mind she starts planning what to do in each room, she can imagine it visually

He walked her through two extra bedrooms, they shared a bath between them. And then across the hall to a set of cherry wood double doors. He pushed them open and walked into the extravagantly large master suite that boasted it's own bathroom and an ornate stone and marble fireplace. He turned to face her. "Do you like it?"

Astoria smiles lovingly up at him "It's perfect"

He leaned his face down to hers. "I am glad that you approve."

Astoria met his lips and kisses him lovingly and happily

He slipped his hands around her waist and ran his fingers up her spine. His kiss deepened.

Astoria responded to the deepened kiss and undoes his shirt, she pushes it over his shoulders

Draco released her long enough to shrug the shirt off and allow it to drop to the floor. It took no time for his lips to find hers again and his fingers to snake their way up to the top of her zipper and pull it gently down. He smiled against her lips as his other hand trailed down the bare expanse of her back.

Astoria stepped back slightly slipping the dress off and causing it to bunch up at her feet. She didn't break the kiss at all, she returned her arms back around him within seconds.

Draco pressed the palms of his hands to her back slipping one hand under her bra strap and unfastening it.

Astoria pressed herself against him briefly before having to lean away to remove her bra, she instantly presumed her position of pressing their bodies together as they kissed.

Draco ran his fingers gently down the curves of her body before his hands came to a rest over the side of her panties. He pulled his lips from hers and began to kiss down her neck to her shoulders, taking his time.

Astoria took this time to moan deeply, her hands fumbles with his button before sliding his pants down his legs, allowing them to bunch up at his ankles.

He lifted one leg at a time and shook the pants free before kicking them to the other side of the room. He lifted her into his arms and backed up, sitting down on the large window seat of the bay window that looked out over the fields of grapes. He threw her panties to the side, not caring where they went as he enters her, not waiting any longer.

Astoria moans out in pleasure, leaning her head back and thrusting her hips up to meet his. She looks back up to his face, as he begins thrusting in and out of her at a fast yet controlled speed. It wasn't long before the thrusting became more uncontrolled and faster. She had to tease herself as she knew it took a bit more for her to reach her peak than for him. She reached her peak moments after he did.

After breathing and calming down, Draco moves them both onto the floor, where they just laid there for a while, listening to the others heartbeats and breathing.


End file.
